When your gone
by cAgaLLi AtTha
Summary: True friendship is measured when your apart. But if your friend goes away forever would you be lonely? Please read this story! And please give some review! I hope you'll like it! Plz. EnjOy!
1. The pieces of my heart

_Disclaimer; I do not own this character except for Dianne because I made her up.. but with references of course._

_Chapter_-1

Dianne waited patiently for her best friend to arrive, it was about 7:30 'she's still isn't here! Where is she?' she thought. Her sweat rolled down to her face because of the weird feeling she received earlier. 'maybe something wrong happened to her, what if?' she thought aloud. 'No she's just okay right?' she eased her self. 8:00 am came "where oh where is she?'

Just then the classroom door opened, then came in a blond girl with amber colored eyes, with a big smiling face.

"Cagalli!!" she cried "Where have you been?"

'Sorry I'm late" still with the smile on her face

"Ah... It was okay, though you made me wait about an hour."

"Hehehehe" cagalli laughed "hey! Happy birthday!" she greeted then handed over a gift wrapped beautifully for cagalli know how to wrap things neatly. A bear hug then came "happy birthday my best friend!"

"Oh... Thank you... I thought you have forgotten."

"Me? Forget? My best friend's birthday? No way!" cagalli smiled brightly

The two of them talked and talked and talked….:)

"So how's it going then?" cagalli asked in a bit detective style

"Huh?" Dianne dazed at her

"I mean you and auel?"

"Oh..." she blushed "still going strong"

"I thought so." She smirked

"How 'bout you and athrun? Hmm.?"

"Still together..." cagalli saddened her voice

"What's the matter?"

"Oh... Nothing!!" she laughed

Dianne reached out in her pocket then grabbed something. She presented it to cagalli then said "Before I forget… I want you to have something. Please accept it as a gift from me. I've put all my effort in making that, so you better keep it!" Dianne handed over a bracelet that has a writing CAGALLI, DIANNE, LACUS BESTFRIENDS FOREVER.

Cagalli didn't move

"Hey don't cha like it?"

"No…" cagalli answered and that made Dianne sad. "No, I don't like it.. I love it!" she yelled out

"Really? Thanks!" she yelped out with joy

"Dianne, whenever I'm not around please do remember me." Cagalli said with a sad tone of voice

"Huh? I cant understand you. What are you talking about?" Dianne dazed at her oddly

"Its that, I just realized it this morning that all of us.. well, basically would die.."

Dianne didn't quite understand her. She held cagalli's hand then said

"Yes, its true, but why are you talking about this? Your still young cagalli" She smiled

"But we dont know when our time will end, maybe i might die just in a second from now.." she continued

"Well its true.. but cagalli,"

"Dont worry, but please remeber me when im gone.. Dianne, You know i always neede time on my own, but i never thought that i need you there when i cry..thats why im saying Thank you, thank you co'z your always there when im sad, lonely or might as well happy. You always make my day great, you and lacus are the best Gal Pals ever!"

"Ahehehe, thanks.. same as you cagalli,"

"uhmm.. dianne please tell all our friends, especially my brother kira, my athrun, my parents, and lacus that i thanked them for everything and i love them and will never forget them." cagalli said with a sad tone of voice.

"Sure, i would do it just for you"

"Thanks" she hugged dianne tightly

"Please come to my party okay?" dianne smiled

"Okay.." cagalli said with a sad tone of vioce

"hey are you okay?"dianne asked "Are you really going to my pary?"

"Yes, i'll go" she fixed herself with a smile then baded goodbye

"Goodbye! See you tonight!"

"Sure!" cagalli left the faded

After 3 hours..

Dianne stood outside at her room then she noticed a familiar woman weeping silently. And ofcourse she's the only one who saw her crying. she was shocked to see...

"Mrs. Attha?" she shrieked


	2. Accepting the truth

Chapter 2-

"Mrs. Attha?" dianne shrieked

"Dianne.."cagalli's mother sobbed and came forward to dianne slowly. Dianne thought for awhile wondering, if what happened to cagalli's mother, and why she is crying.

"Mrs. Attha? Why are you crying? And where's cagalli?" she asked in horizon, after Cagalli's mother heared her daughters' name she cried harder.

"Where is cagalli?" she asked once more

"C-cagalli?" she sttutered and made dianne wonder a bit more

"S-she, s-she...is dead..." she cried harder and that made the students around them look at her. "She's gone! Cagalli's gone!"

"W-what? what are you talking about?" dianne stiffined

"She's dead I tell you!!"

"NO! YOUR LYING!" dianne shrieked out. "YOUR LYING!!!"

Tears formed in dianne's eyes not accepting the stuff that cagalli is dead.

"NO! she isn't!! She's not dead!!! And I can prove to you that she's not dead!!! I just saw her this morning! about three hours ago! She even gaved me a gift and i gaved her a bracelet!"

The eyes of cagalli's mom widened and said.

"GIFT? BRACELET? THREE HOURS AGO?"

"Yes! She's here three hours ago!"

"But that is impossible!"

"What?"

"We found a bracelet just like that.." she pointed the bracelet dianne was wearing for the one she gaved cagalli are simmilar to her's. "...when we retrived her body out of the car.. and the present she was brought was lost. And you mean its with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because cagalli died four hours ago for the car she was riding at was crashed on a tree." cagalli's mother cried hard. Dianne realizing that cagalli is really dead, tears formed in her eyes,she cried hard then a girl embraced her. A girl with pink hair to be exact. Cagalli's mom baded goodbye to lacus and dianne.

"Lacus... cagalli's dead" still crying.

"Yes, i know.." tears formed in lacus eyes then continued "Cagalli is dead.."

Dianne cried harder and hugged lacus tightly. Blaming herself of what happened to cagalli.

"Dianne, c'mon lets go. Your excused in your class.."

"Okay..."

While walking thru the corridor two guys called out.

"LACUS!" a brown haired man shouted

"DIANNE!" A skyblue haired guy called out after the brunet.

"Huh?" the two girls turned around and saw...


	3. Dont tell me?

Chapter-3

"Kira? Auel?" the two gals chorused together

"Lacus!!" kira called out

"Dianne!"auel panted

"Good thing we catched up with you two!" kira panted

"Oh kira..." lacus hugged kira while dianne clinged on to auel as they talked about cagalli's death

"Dianne? is there something the matter?" lacus dazed at her trying to figure out the problem

"Yes, im just confused.." she replied

"About what?" kira asked

"It's about cagalli's death..."

"Yes, we all know she's dead.."

"No, not like that! It's that I just saw her three hours ago, and all of you said she died four hours ago.." she hugged auel tighter.

"It's beacause..." kira cut in "It's because...the cagalli you saw earlier wasn't the cagalli you knew.. for it was..." he saddened his voice

"What? what?" dianne protested

"It's because... that was..." he stopped for awhile

"...cagalli's ghost..." kira almost shocked them.

"W-what?'' dianne stuttered.

"Yes, it's true, that was cagalli's ghost., and i've experienced it once.. I once had a friend dearest to me and athrun. He died several years ago, and after he died his ghost visted us." he explained kira wiped the tear that rolled down his face for he lost a good friend of his and now his beloved sister? Why must faith be like this?

Dianne cried and hugged auel more tighter. The two gals began crying.

"Lacus please stop crying, cagalli will be disapointed if she saw you crying.." Kira comforted her

"o-okay..."

"C'mon you two.. lets's go.."

"okay..."

Then they trotted off to the hospital.


End file.
